


No ethical cat fancy (ACAB)

by gloss



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cats, Gen, protest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: ACAB: All cats are beautiful.





	No ethical cat fancy (ACAB)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



Outside the Greendale Civic Center, currently hosting the Cat Fancier Expo, Britta hoists her sign high. "Question feline beauty standards!"

The objectification of woman's best friend is outrageous. The fascist obsession with bloodlines, even worse!

"...when do we want it? Meow!"

She'd hoped to do direct action, daydreamed about opening all the cages simultaneously. _Cat fancy?_ she'd tell reporters. _Try cat liberation!_ (The slogan needed work, okay.)

When Jeff observed she probably just wanted free cats, she had to restrategize to prove him wrong.

She has a sign, her voice, her convictions. 

A change is gonna come. 

It has to.


End file.
